mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ocular et testate repairum (map game)
Scenario of background events The year is late 1865 and the USA, CSA, south east Canada, northern Mexico, Cuba, France and Spain have a health crisis. The Confederacy has at last made peace with the Union! This was because of the Oculus, rectalis et testium virus. It is the newly discovered Oculus, rectalis et testium virus. It was a harsh time due to all the dead horses, cats, dogs, tigers, hyenas and buffalo! Prussia's prime minister, Otto Von Bismarck, has just made the North German Confederation has just been formed and Otto Von Bismarck has intentions to merge the Independent South German States into one Germanic Empire. A war with Denmark occurred a year earlier and a war with Austro-Hungary is imminent over the ownership of Silesia. In 1864, Maximilian II died early, and his eighteen year-old son, Ludwig II, arguably the most famous of the Bavarian kings, became King of Bavaria as escalating tensions between Austria and Prussia grew steadily. The Austro-Hungarian Monarchy has also just been formed and Franz Joseph I has been named Emperor. In France, Napoleon III, the French Emperor, has made it clear he wants to restore France back to its Great Powerful Empire, and tensions are running high between them and the North German Confederation. Greece and Serbia continue to fight the Ottoman Empire. The Dutch, French, British and Portuguese Empires are fast expanding in in Asia and Africa. Norway, Spain and Switzerland are still neutral. Several European ships have charted Australia's coast, but on a few have made short landings after 1845. It is reckoned to be still virus free, as is Sub-Saharan Africa, South America, Siberia, Mongolia, Central Asia, Tibet, Nepal, Bhutan, Sikkim, Japan, the Pacifistic islands (Hawaiian, Fiji, Tahiti and so on) Siam and Burma. The Mighty Japanese Empire is just about to form and tensions between the Japanese shogunates and China simmer over Korea and the Ryukyu islands. King Mindon Min is modernising Burma, King Mpande kaSenzangakhona is bringing stability to Zululand and President Bartolomé Mitre has just become Argentine president in 1862! You have to guide your nation trough the crisis and to victory some time in the future. Map Start date. Game starts as soon as 9 nations are taken! 17:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Style American Civil War technology level. Realism (real life) style. No aliens, wizards or space ninjas. Map Game rules *No sockpuppets. *Be plausible. #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #No one can invade either neutral and mod controlled- Switzerland (since going OTL neutral in the 1840's), The Vatican City (after OTL neutralite independence in 1922), Lichtenstein (since going OTL neutral in the 1860's) or Bhutan (after OTL neutralite independence from the UK in 1947). #It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese”. It takes after 4 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation. #No nuke tech before 1944, though nuke research can begin after 1936. #No space tech before 1950, though nuke research can begin after 1937. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Referees can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 50% of a in game play year per real life day. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some character and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 5 a year with a total yield of 500kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The LoN (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 1918 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, langage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruling it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselized after 5 years of successful occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. 17:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) # New turns start at 22:00:01 UTC. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vassalized after 5 years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel militia (OTL- UNITA, etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. Algorithm See- War Algorithm idea (OETR map game). *'War Algorithm:' Wars are resolved with the War Algorithm. *'Simple maths:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? *'International decisions: '''You can't just say like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made-'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' Mods *Head Moderator: 17:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) *Other Moderator 1: *Head Mapmaker 17:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) *Mapmaker 1 Nations *United Kingdom: *North German Confederation *Austria-Hungary: *Ottoman Empire: *Nepal *Bokhora Boldmouse2 (talk) 21:30, January 3, 2017 (UTC) *Kiva *Kowazim *Bhutan *Buganda *Netherlands *China: CopperTitanium *Bavaria:Trish pt7 (talk) 17:31, July 14, 2016 (UTC) *Wurtemburg *Baden-Baden *Portugal: *The Russian Empire: *French Empire: *Empire of Japan: *Italy: *Duchy of RomeLisa the monocular user 2 (talk) 03:58, February 7, 2016 (UTC) *Nassau *Switzerland: *Brazil: *Denmark: *United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway: *Brazil *Siam *Persia *Abyssinia *Transvaal *Orange Free State *Zululand *Buganda *Abyssinia *Haboyo *Oyo *Benin *Rwanda *Burundi *The United States of America: *Mexico: *Colombia: *Spain: *Ottoman Empire: *Austria-Hungary: *Siam: *Prussia: *Brazil: *Argentina: *Peru: *Chile: *Honduras: *Guatemala: *San Salvador: *Nicaragua: *China: *Korea: *Persia *Nassau City-state Map . Game-play Category:ASB-Virus outbreaks Category:The World Category:OETR map game Category:19th Century games